LV High
by XCatherineWillowsX
Summary: CSI's at High school, find out all about them and the problems they come upon, some parts dont match up to the ADUly csi show but its a fanfic its doesn't have to, Pairing - Grillows, Snickers, BSR, WOC and GOC


**Disclaimer **– DONT Own CSI coz if i did, warrick would totally not have died and well ecklie would have been put in a zoo where the csi gang could go and laugh at him everyday (now wouldn't that be fun to watch :P) However i do own My characters Jessica Metcalfe and Amy Linton and maybe a ew more as this story goes on.

**Characters in this fic **- Conrad Ecklie, Jim Brass, Al Robbins, Gil Grissom, Catherine Braun, Sofia Curtis, Jessica Metcalfe, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, Greg Saunders, Amy Linton

Okay so just a little bit to let you know who the characters are and what the stories about.

So its basically a high school fanfic, each chapter while been mainly based around one of them and their day, you should be able to figure it out, okay so about everyone:

**Conrad Ecklie** – 17 yrs old, lives with his mom and dad and 2 bothers and 2 sisters - hangs around with his own crowd known as "the daze" hates Gil Grissom aa he has always had a crush on Catherine and hates how close they are. NO-ONE likes him :P

**Jim Brass** – 17 yrs old lives with his mom and older sister as well as his cousin Amy Linton - The oldest of the group – he's the boss, well he likes to think he is, he's not a jock but not a geek either he's that something in between, also dating Sofia Curtis for around 2 years.

**Al Robbins – **17 yrsold(2 mnths younger than Brass) lives with his mom and dad, only child – Hangs around with everyone but mainly brass and grissom – he is dating Lucy Curtis who goes to another school and who is Sofia's older sister – they have been dating for 18mnths.

**Gil Grissom **– 16 yrs old – lives with his mom, dad died when he was 9, only child, He's the boss of the group but likes to let Jim think he is. He was dating Catherine since they were both 12yr old but split up two weeks ago which ended up in the whole group splitting. Everyones knows him because of who he hang s around with as he is pretty much a nobody.

**Catherine Braun – **15 yrs old – She's Sam Braun's daughter which means EVERYONE knows her and NOONE messes with her - lives with her mom and dad, 3 sisters and 5 brothers – was dating Grissom until 2 weeks ago which ended up in the group splitting up. Close to Warrick, they tend to tell each other things they would tell anyone else. Shes a cheerleader and one of the best dancers in the City.

**Sofia Curtis – **16 yrs old – lives with her mum, dad and sister – Has been dating Jim Brass for 2 yrs – shes a cheerleader like Catherine and is also best friends with Catherine having known each other since they were 4yrs old.

**Jessica Metcalfe** – 15 yrs old – lives with her dad – she is the quiet one of the group and is dating Warrick Brown, they have been dating for 6 weeks, but grew up together as warricks grandmother used to look after her when her dad was away on business trips. Shes popular but not as popular as Catherine and Sofia.

**Sara Sidle - **14 yrs old – lives with Greg Saunders after her mom killed her dad (no-one except the group know this as she came to LV when she was 6 with a new identity) Going out with Nick Stokes for around a yr, She thinks of greg as a little brother and is basically a science geek.

**Warrick Brown** – 14 yrs old – lives with his grandmother – dating Jessie who he grew up with a thinks of as his best (girl) friend, Nick is his BEST friend though. Used to get teased a lot but no-ones messes with him now, or else Catherine would beat em up – he is close to Catherine and thinks of her as his big sisters and she knows more about him than any one even his grandmother. He's popular.

**Nick Stokes – **14 yrs old – lies with his mom, dad and 3 sisters – who are all married or living with their partners – dating Sara for nearly a yr and is a jock, his best friend is warrick.

**Greg Saunders – **13 yrs old – lives with his mom, dad and Sara – (who his parents adopted when she was 5) – just started dating Amy Linton, who is Jim Brass' cousin, so he has to be very careful or else he's get a 'walloping' from him – he tries to act popular but knows the only reason he is is because hes GF cousin is popular and sara's BF is. Pretty Goofy (so no change :P)

**Amy Linton** – 13 yrs old – lives with her Aunt, and 2 cousins ( Brass) – looks up to Brass as her big brother – her parents travel with there jobs so amy has been staying with Brass and his mom and sister for a yr – she is dating Greg – very secretive about her parents.

Okay so theres the characters now as i mentioned gil and cath have just broke up which has divided the groups into 2 – so theses are now the following groups

Cath – Sofia, warrick, Nick and Jessica,

Gil – Al, Brass, Sara, Amy and Greg

But Unbeknown to Gil and Cath the rest of the group all meet up everyday to see each other and to try and get gil and cath back together.

So thats the explainations of the characters etc – hope you will enjoy this story and please review and let me know how i am doing and if i made mistakes etc.

Thanks


End file.
